Where Hope Lies
by Abluebird
Summary: A strange new boy is sending Lily Evans dreams, but who is he and why does he look so much like James? Together Lily and James will uncover the secrets of their future, and Harry's past. (Harry's 7th year) Ootp spoilers.
1. Sinius

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it. I own only a few parts and the plot is my idea. Don't sue me.  
  
Where hope lies: SINIUS (chapter one)  
  
Lily slowly opened the crusty pages of an old book. She peeled apart the pages until she came to a faded page with the title: To Know Or Die. She paused for a moment until reading on.  
  
/Many wizards since the Middle Ages have wondered what life has in store for them. Naturally all spells and objects permitting this has been listed and banned. All but this one. This is a very complicated spell involving two people, each feeling strongly connected in either hate or love. It is called Sinius. (Sin-ee-us) Sinius is dangerous and must be taken very seriously. It will take you to the future or past in the time it feels would be most interesting for the traveler. Out of the few people who have used this spell most of them meet their future children and get to know them. Although this had been dubbed impossible by the modern magical folk it is not. It is just the exact measures need to perform it.  
  
Sinius must be attempted in the middle of the night and the two people must have strong feelings for each other as mentioned before. They must repeat the words 5 times. Warning. If you are attempting to do this spell forget and give up. You will die.  
  
Sinius Sinius take me here. Sinius Sinius time to spare. Flaming ice will bring us together and back. With the one we are always on the right track.  
  
Little tells us about where you will end up or what decides it. Specified wizards had the suspicion of the Domigynus spell. Legend tells us that Godric Gryffindor used the Domigynus spell was used on the sorting hat. See Hogwarts: A History for the full legend on the sorting hat. The Domigynus spell was also rumored to be used on the Mirror Of Erised, though no one has proved this theory and many doubt of the mirrors existence. Supposedly it tells us our greatest desire. The Sinius spell does not show us but brings us to the desire.  
  
Do not attempt this spell and ignore all that has been written. Good day./  
  
Lily closed the book and put it in her bag feeling sick. She knew she needed to do this. She just knew it. She put the book bag on her shoulder registering dimly how much heavier it was with the weight of the book. She silently drew out her wand and gave herself a sharp rap on the head. Waiting, as the familiar cold feeling swept through her body giving her an impression of invisibility. She walked quietly down the hallway and didn't utter a sound until she reached the common room entrance.  
  
"Catacormus." She whispered and crept inside. Taking the dillusion spell of her she slipped into bed and listened to Bella's quiet breathing. She dreaded going to sleep because of the dreams that came to her. Never had she told anyone about them or recorded their existence anywhere. The dreams, she knew, weren't normal. Someone was sending them, a boy in fact. She soon turned over and fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
/A boy with messy black hair sat on the end of his bed, his arms wrapped around himself. She knew this boy, she saw him everyday at school. Only one person possessed that messy of hair. James let out a faint whimper and stared blankly out of the window a slightly sniffling coming from him. She had never seen this boy's face, but even then she knew it was James. She wished desperately to know why he was so sad. She assumed this was James' bedroom, though she felt a wave of uncertainty. Everything was broken and nothing seemed the least bit magical. She didn't know why this would be, James' family was all pureblood and very rich.  
  
Without thinking she hugged him. She went through him but it didn't matter. She wanted to be with him. Her long slender hand went through his hair and she looked at his body. He was weak and frail but his muscles seemed in very good shape. His face looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks. His face. His eyes. This wasn't James. She didn't even know him. He had piercing green eyes as he stared through her. She felt a shiver run down her spine but did not drop her gaze. His eyes were identical to hers though they had a haunted look to them she had never felt so torn between emotions. His eyes gave her a feeling of sadness and the feeling of horror. Like an unmoving movie. He blinked every now and then but was otherwise lost in thought.  
  
She almost felt herself wishing she had never looked at his face. She wanted to know why he was so like James and why her eyes were his. A wave of white shimmering dust engulfed her and raised her up leaving the boy with the haunted eyes behind. As she was about to rise through the ceiling she heard a single word. Mum. She watched as he cried even more his thin face covered in tears./  
  
She woke up slowly. Her felt her face and saw that they were wet with tears from last night. She sighed. If anyone saw her like this she would be a social joke. She dried her tears on her PJ shirt, she was being stupid. He didn't exists. All girl's had dreams about their night in shining armor. But she sure that wasn't her impression of a savior. He was sort of pathetic. One of those people who can make grown men cry by just looking at them. Not out of ferocity, but out of sadness. He looked as though he'd seen the world die and come back again. She cleared her head and go dressed.  
  
"C'mon sleepyhead!" shouted Bella. "James is sitting at our table today. Usually, Lily would grown and say that this would be the worst experience of her life. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Maybe it has something to do with her dream. ~No~ she told herself. ~I'm just feeling little off today. Maybe a trip to the hospital wing?~ She dragged herself down the stairs and to the Great Hall. When she got to the table she sat down quietly. James and his friends were talking about the pranks they were planning. She couldn't help but feel something toward James. She had never felt this way before. Was it love? Hate? Sadness?  
  
~Or regret?~ said a voice in her head. ~regret?~ she asked herself. ~Regret and love?~ She mentally snorted. ~Love who?~ Almost as though something had been looking to give her answer her gaze fell on James. ~NO!~ She got up and walked shakily over to her worst enemy. ~Why am I doing this?~ she asked herself. "James?" she asked shakily. She was very conchise that everyone at the table was looking at her. She regained her strength. "I need to speak to you." James and Sirius both stood up. "Just you." Sirius and James exchanged terrified glances. As soon as they got into the hallway James jumped into an explanation.  
  
"I SWEAR I didn't put that hex on Sniv- Snape!" he began hastily. "It was because he- he" Lily ignored him and swept him into an empty classroom. His ramblings were cut short when she opened a very old book. "Lily. What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm asking a favor James." He stared at her. She had never called him James before. It was always Potter or you arrogant idiot. "It's a spell." He just sort of stared at her until she started talking. "Listen. It's called the Sinius."  
  
"You see James." She explained. They were sitting on the floor now, talking rapidly. We can see who he is. I want to know! I NEED to know!" For the first time in his life James wasn't thinking about Pranks Friends or asking for money. He just felt a sudden urge to help Lily. As though he had to, to exist.  
  
"Yes Lily." He said also using her first name. "We'll copy it down. Tomorrow we can try it. I want to know this boy." Before he could stopped himself he had hugged her tightly and she returned it. No plan of ever letting go. Just wanting to stay there for the rest of their lives.  
  
Outside the pairs 4 best friends were watching them. They too didn't feel like smart remarks or badmouthing each other. Some things just spread. And the love in that room was one of them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay James. You ready?" Lily said quietly. James stared at her with a look of utter disbelief.  
  
"We're about to travel into time to see possibly the most exciting things in the world Lily!" he croaked. "And you ask me if I'm READY! How could I be ready for-" Lily rolled her eyes at him and impatiently pulled back a lock of her hair.  
  
"Scratch that." She said airily. "You WILL be ready and you WILL do what I and only I say!" James perked up and puffed out his chest. He gave mock salute before pulling out his wand. "All right." She muttered. She heaved herself to her feet and regained her regular snappish posture. "Lets start." She was cut short by the door banging open and 4 figures jumping in.  
  
"Going somewhere?" grinned Sirius. James flushed guiltily as did Lily. "You honestly didn't think you'd get away with this." They exchanged looks which clearly meant they had. Sirius and the others strode into the room and leaned against the wall. James and Lily hastily put their wands behind their backs.  
  
"Won't do any good to hide what your doing." Remus affirmed. "We've known what you were doing for months. It's sorta hard not to notice that your friend disappears once a month with Lily Evans. I'm teaching her how to change objects' colors. Honestly. Everyone in school saw her turn you pink in first year." Lily went a light pink and his her face in embarrassment.  
  
"Don't hide your face." Bella joked. "Pink's your color Lily. But of course James looks good in it too." She shot a sideways glance at James whose face competed with Lily's.  
  
"C'mon guys." Said Sirius trying to contain his laughter. "We're not here to pester James about pink. Remember what we agreed to? The hole watch and go thing?" the other nodded and stepped back.  
  
"You're letting us go?" said Lily in disbelief. "What are you guys playing at?" Sirius chuckled.  
  
"You are about to break a rule and you ask a marauder 'why are you letting us go?'" he shook his head again. "James had us under the impression you were smart!" Lily laughed despite herself and walked to the center of the room. Their friends hesitated before jumping on each other and hugging them closely.  
  
"Oh Lily James!" Bella sobbed. "Don't do anything stupid! I'll never forgive myself if you die!" Lily was surprised at her friends tears but hugged her back. "You'll have to tell us everything when you get back! You need to be in one piece to! You're not to do anything stupid or take big risks! You too James! No adventures!" Sirius hugged James too.  
  
"Remember prongs." He said happily. "If you see your past self remind him not to turn me purple and if you see your future self give hug and me to!" The marauders and gave one big hug and gathered into a circle.  
  
"No Marauder is seen without the other. They will never listen to a mother. Rules are for the stupid. We will all be hit with the cupid. Snivellus is a git. Friends until the end." They all collapsed into fake tears and hugged each other.  
  
"Git and end don't match you guys." Chuckled Bella. The marauders looked at her, scandalized.  
  
"Anything that insults Snivellus rhymes with anything." Remus pointed out. He turned to the others "Its now or never you guys. Midnights in 2 minutes. Your invisibility cloak Prongs."  
  
"Your necklace Lily." Said Bella softly. They all stood around until James cried out.  
  
"I DON'T WANNA LEAVE!" He sniffed a little. Sirius dragged him into the center of the room.  
  
"After that ceremony Prongs you will. 1 minute till midnight." He hastily put his watch away and leapt to the back of the room with the others. "Goodbye Prongs! I'll see you in a bit!" he called.  
  
"Now James." Said Lily quietly. They stepped into the middle of the room and all went quiet. Far away an owl could be heard hooting and the lake had all its water sloshing around.  
  
"Sinius Sinius take me here!" they cried. The windows burst open and a rush of cold air filled the room. "Sinius Sinius time to spare!" The wind rushed beneath the terrified pair and lifted them off their feet. Moving noisily under them and forcing them higher. "Flaming ice will bring us together and back!" they shouted. The wind turned an electric blue and surrounded them like flames. "WITH THE ONE WE ARE ALWAYS ON THE RIGHT TRACK!" A deafening roar of wind swept through them. It was the most painful thing either of them could imagine. It was cutting into their skin, creeping into their very hearts.  
  
"Love." Whispered a gentle voice. Then there was nothing.  
  
-------------------------------- A/N: Did you like it? I worked really hope you did! This may be a little slow but I will probably get the next chapter soon. FLAMES WILL BE USED TO HEAT HOT COCO! Yep. I encourage you to R/R. If you hate it, tell me and I will try to fix it. Tell me what is wrong. If you love it tell me too! Give me suggestions. I've already planned out most of the next chapter and how everything will go.  
  
IM's not sure if I'm going to have anything other than Lily/James romance. I'm just not that great at it, that's all. R/R! 


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine! But it will be. It will be..  
  
Summary: Somewhere a boy is sending Lily Evans strange dreams. Lily starts to wonder who he is and why he looks so much like James. Together James and Lily will discover secrets about their future, and Harry's past. (Harry's 7th year) Ootp spoilers.  
  
Daily Quote: Never underestimate the power of a woman and her credit card.  
  
Quote from the book:  
  
"Outside the pair's 4 best friends were watching them. They too didn't feel like smart remarks or badmouthing each other. Some things just spread. And the love in that room was one of them."  
  
~Where Hope Lies: Chapter 1~  
  
Review answers:  
  
harrypotter's luvr: Thanks! I haven't got a review like that in a LONG time! Except when that one guy said I'm inspired to go puke somewhere. Yes his story did get a rather rude anonymous review later. Wonder who sent it.  
  
babyjayy: Sorry for updating so late! I just have lots of ideas and never write them down. I am also used to writing small fan fics. This chapter alone was longer than my other story which has 6 chapters!  
  
fan33: Thank you! No flames yet! * does a little dance *  
  
Elisabeth Potter: Its simple I typed the word H-A-T-E. Wait. You weren't asking a literal question were you? Ah. My mistake. Thank you so much for the review! A few minutes or even seconds of your time means the world to me!  
  
dolphingirl79: I HAVE A POTENTIAL! I HAVE A POTENTIAL! * dances around * I HAVE A POTENTAIL! I HAVE A POTENTIAL!  
  
Bluie Twilight Star: You have to read to find out! So original aren't I?  
  
--------------------------  
  
Where Hope Lies: THE MEETING (chapter 2)  
  
"Under the cloak!" whispered James urgently. A second later a soft, silky material, like nothing Lily had ever felt, was covering them. She looked down at her body but it was still there. It wasn't an invisibility cloak? Then what was it? James seemed to read her mind and whispered "If you're totally under the cloak you can see yourself. People outside the cloak can't." She nodded silently.  
  
At that moment a rather plump woman with flaming red hair bustled into the kitchen. She began taking various items off shelves and tapping different things with her wand. It was only then did Lily realize where she was. It was a bright stone kitchen with a large fire burning in the corner and a scrubbed wooden table sat in the center of the room with extra chairs added on every side. She drew her attention back to the woman who was checking on a pot of boiling water.  
  
"Oh goodness." She muttered checking her battered old watch. "They'll be here in ten minutes. Time does fly." She scurried out of the stone kitchen and shut the heavy door behind her with a bang and several odd creaking noises. As soon as her footsteps had died away James threw off the cloak.  
  
"Who was that?" James muttered wildly messing up his hair. Lily slapped his hand away from it.  
  
"I don't know." She murmured back. "Find a calendar. We've most likely gone somewhere in time." They immediately started their search of the kitchen. Lily opened a few rather questionable cabinets carrying things such as photographs of people she had never seen her life. Or had she. She stared at one picture of a woman leering unpleasantly at her. She was sure she had seen that woman before.  
  
"Lily!" James yelled but quieted down at her expression. "This cup!" He pushed a silver cup with a crest carved skillfully into it. She stared at it.  
  
"It's a cup James." She said flatly. "If you are thinking of stealing this I am not-" James hastily cut her off.  
  
"This is no ordinary crest." He whispered with that arrogant air of understanding. "It's the Black Family crest! Every note Sirius' mother ever sent him had this on the back!" He pushed his finger harder onto the crest. Lily just stared at him as to say 'so?'.  
  
"Its not that hard to put together." He snapped irritably turning the cup so the bottom was facing her. "We're in the Ancient and most noble or some sort of crap that his mother called it. The Black's house! And the date! It says 1264! We've gone back in time!" (A/N: I'm about to knock some common sense into that git)  
  
"How do you know?" Lily demanded. "We might not have gone back at all! That woman back there was wearing a watch, James! People in the twelfth century didn't HAVE watches! Not even wizards!" James just stared at her stubbornly. "Did she look like a Black to you?" James shook his head sheepishly.  
  
"Guess your right." He admitted. Lily rolled her eyes at his stupidity. Of course she was right. "So how do we find out in what time period we are in? We already know where. Or at least have a faint impression." Just as Lily was about to reply the foot steps in the hall returned. James threw the cloak over them just as the door opened.  
  
A huge crowd pushed their way into the large kitchen making it seem much smaller than it had before. They both backed into a dusty corner as even more people poured in. He didn't recognize many of them at all. A few minutes later a group of redheads and some other kids walked into the room.  
  
The man at front could be recognized as Aurthur Weasley, the prefect who he and Sirius had made tap dance in front of the whole school. The next kids he assumed were his children. Two were rather tall twins, both wearing Bright orange and green vests with the name 'Weasley Wizard Weases: Joke shop' written in purple on one side. He immediately reminded himself to talk to them about that.  
  
The next kid looked about in her 6th year. She was rather short and admirably pretty with the same blazing red hair on her shoulders. She actually reminded him of Lily except for her eyes and freckles. The next two boys were quite a bit older. One had a fang earring and long hair and the other one had a shiny burn on his arm as though he had been working with dragons.  
  
The next two kids looked about in their 7th year. One had red hair and freckles like the other and was with a bushy haired girl. They were talking in quiet whispers to someone. But James couldn't see from this angle and neither, apparently, could Lily.  
  
"Come on you three." Commanded the woman they had seen earlier. "The meetings about to start. You're lucky someone of your age could come at all." The three kids walked through the door way and James held back a gasp.  
  
The boy behind them looked exactly like him. He had messy hair and round glasses on his nose. His face was the exact same as James', but look rather tired and stressed. He heard Lily try to hold back a gasp and end up with a weird choking noise. The boy sat down between his two friends and looked over at Dumbledore with haunted green eyes.  
  
"That's him." Lily whispered in James' ear so he jumped. "That's the boy I was telling you about." Lily had mentioned that they had the same appearance characteristics but he had not expected this.  
  
"Did you see his eyes." He murmured to her. "Sorta of-" he looked for the right words to explain the lost and sad look in his eyes.  
  
"Haunted." Lily gulped. He agreed silently with a nod of his head.  
  
"THE ORDER OF THE PHEONIX WILL PLEASE COME TO ORDER!" shouted Dumbledore. He calmed as everyone's faces turned to him. "Lets begin." He began to talk about some recent death eater activities and other little things for about an hour. Every now and then someone would speak up and add something.  
  
What Lily wondered the most was why she had not seen them or Sirius. It had always been their dream to become very involved in the fight against Voldemort. This seemed the place for action. What had happened? Or maybe they were. No she wouldn't think that. They were alive and just somewhere else. That was it. She was jerked out of trance by Dumbledore speaking.  
  
"Harry." The boy who resembled James perked up. "Could you review any new information you have obtained about Voldemort to us." Lily held tight onto James' arm when he stood up. This young boy was a spy? The boy was now removing and enlarging a poster from a bag which her floated up into the air beside him.  
  
"It seems." Harry began in a weak voice. "'That Voldemort." Lily and James flinched. "Has been looking for new ways to find and kill me." He said calmly. Lily stared at him. Voldemort wanted this boy, dead. He was a goner for sure. The redheaded boy in the corner snorted.  
  
"Doesn't that git have a life?" he joked. "He's been doing nothing but that for the last 17 years of your life. In short since you were born. It's getting old" Harry gave a rather forced laugh though nobody else seemed to realize it.  
  
"Yes I'm begging to think that he doesn't have a life." He agreed. "You'd think he would just want a strait foreword battle and hope I kick the bucket." The girl with the bushy hair cleared her throat.  
  
"As amusing as it is to see you to mortally offend Voldemort, some people want to hear what important things Harry has to say." The boy with the red hair faked a look of hurt.  
  
"Awwwww, Hermione where's the fun in that?" She glared at him, like Lily always had when he had done something wrong. Harry chuckled.  
  
"She's right Ron." He turned back to the crowd of people in the room and pulled out his wand. He gave the poster a loud tap and lines began to form, very much like the Marauder's Map. It soon showed as castle, labeled Hogwarts and an over head view of Hogsmead with the surrounding landform. "So," he started making everyone's attention draw immediately to him. He seemed to have picked up on Snape's and McGonagall's talent of keeping a room silent without effort.  
  
"Apparently Voldemort is planning an attack on Hogwarts." Lily choked and looked over at Dumbledore. He was shocked. It took a lot of work to shock old Professor Dumbledore. Everyone else in the room burst in to frightened whispers. Harry carried on despite the noise, turning everyone to silence. "I have devised a map." He tapped the board. "Of Hogwarts and the surrounding areas. He is not going through Hogsmead I am sure of that." He put a giant X through Hogsmead.  
  
"The people in Hogsmead would no doubt put up a fight and he could lose part of his army." A man in the back stood up angrily. He was about 5 ft, a head below Harry with a dull green cloak and rough skin. His eyes pierces through Harry like daggers but he did not flinch. "You wanted to say something Mr.?"  
  
"Berk." He said in a proud voice, that was full of arrogance. "You didn't say anything about an army!" Harry raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"My mistake." Said Harry without emotion. "The lake is blocking the-" Berk stopped him again.  
  
"Well what's in the army?" he barked out. "Or are you too stupid to comprehend a simple question like that?" Hermione slapped a hand to her forehead and Ron groaned. Several of the order members sat uneasily on the edge of the chairs and several gripped onto the table as though the room was about to explode. Harry walked around the table to where Burk was standing.  
  
"Tell me Mr. Burk." said Harry fiercely. He fixed him with the penetrating stare of his blazing green eyes. Burk flinched noticeably. Lily gave a quiver at James' shoulder. "I can not choose what I see and the little I do can only tell us so much. If I have anything to say I will TELL you, Mr. Burk." Harry spun around and headed toward his original place, leaving a trembling Burk behind.  
  
"Now." Said Harry speaking slightly more calmly, the fury still caught in his voice. "The south is protected by the lake. I believe that the Mer People have agreed to help correct?" Dumbledore gave a curt nod. "The east is protected by Hogsmead as we have already discussed." He sat Burk a sideways glance. "The west is protected by the thickest and most dangerous part of the Forbidden Forest. The south carries a bit of this protection as does the east."  
  
"But that only leaves the South." Hermione cut in. "What's guarding that?" Harry hesitated for a moment before replying.  
  
"The mountains give a little protection. The forest could be a problem, but if you have enough of an army I doubt that it would stop anything more than one or two trolls." Burk opened his mouth, but stopped under the furious look Harry gave him. "That means that the only thing that could stop him is the Heliopaths."  
  
"The Heliopaths?" said a nervous looking woman with bright purple hair. "You mean they're- they're real?" Harry nodded at her.  
  
"Yes. But if he can find a way around them." said Harry slowly.  
  
"Wouldn't you-know- I mean Voldemort." Ron mused. "Try to round them up?" Harry shook his head.  
  
"No, Ron." He assured him. "Voldemort tried. They don't want to take sides which is a very good thing. If he invades their territory it would be a problem and-" Harry stopped mid sentence. He started looking at every face on the room as though he was seeing something beyond their appearance.  
  
"Harry." Squeaked Hermione. Harry started to get up and walked around the table checking for something unknown.  
  
"Do you feel it?" asked Harry gravely looking at Dumbledore. The old man looked at him in surprise for a moment before nodding. He too got up and started looking around. Lily moved closer to James' arm and held on to him. She was starting to wonder if they had figured out if they were here.  
  
"What is it Harry?" said a nervous Ron shifting in his seat.  
  
"There's someone here who isn't supposed to be." Lily gasped and within a blink of an eye Harry had his wand pointed at them. "Show yourself!" he barked. "Before I have too hex you." Lily and James looked at each other in understanding.  
  
Slowly and silently. James took of the cloak and let it drop to the floor. Making the loudest noise in a room full of at least 30 people.  
  
"Oh my lord." Whispered McGonagall.  
  
------------------------------------------------ A/N: ALL DONE! I just have to check that everything is okay and I can post this. I'm sorry it took so long but this is a lot of writing. If you have any suggestions for the next chapter I would be happy to hear them. I also need pairing help. Let me have your votes.  
  
Harry/Ginny  
  
Harry/Hermione  
  
Harry/nobody  
  
Harry/some other girl  
  
RR! Thank you! 


	3. Rewrite

**ATTENTION**: For all of you folks out there who have been waiting for this chapter to come; this is your lucky day! Well, sorta. Unlike what you might have thought, I am not giving up on this story. Quite different, actually. I'm going to be doing an entire re-write of every chapter of 'Where Hope Lies!' All two chapters! This time, the writing will be faster, funnier, excitinger (is that even a word?) and a million times better than it was before!

And don't think 'Oh, so the crazy author is finally going to get a spell check.' Because that not all! I'm going to give you a quick explanation of what I'm going to do, for all of you that are interested.

The first thing is, yes, I am going to get a better spell checker. Me! I've gotten really good at it too, and am constantly driving my friends nuts with my little habit of editing. Which is slowly turning into an obsession. The second thing is style. This story has so far been a little too choppy for my taste. Oh yeah, and I've also got a vocabulary a little bigger than before.

Heck, I'm wasting my time. readers roll time and say that they're wasting their time already by reading this I'm just going to let you get onto your next story so that I can hurry up on my next chapter. Just a few more notes on this, though.

I'm going to be getting this beta-ed, so if you'd like to, I'd be glad to accept your help. And also, this story might be going through several examinations and revisions so 'keep cool' (please don't make fun of my slang) if this story changes a bit more.

And all that's left is! THE POLL!

Question: Who should Harry be paired with in this story?

Ginny- 17

Hermione- 11

Some Other Girl- 7

Nobody- 2

Just keep those votes comin! And this is advice, to all you wonderful people at , because I'm not going to have to do what they say. Just influenced. After all, aren't reviews all about friendly advice?

Oh, and Semirhage, don't worry. I have no idea of turning this into a sappy romance. Not that all romance is sappy, but some of them are too 'I love you for no reason, let's kiss!' None of that. This is going to be a romance that just drifts in with the plot. After all, according to me, those are some of the best ones. I still like some of the pure romance ones, just in case we have a few major romance supporters in the crowd, I have nothing against big ships!

Now: TO WRITE! Or rewrite. Whatever.

Now: TO REWRITE!

Tootles, ya'll!

A Blue Birda.k.a. _Amitra Minh Day_


End file.
